onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 828
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "The Deadly Pact - Luffy & Bege's Allied Forces!" is the 828th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The meeting between the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Fire Tank Pirates begins. Luffy wants to punch Bege for what he did to Pekoms and after a brief quarrel, Jinbe convinces everyone to put their differences aside. Bege reveals that he recruited Caesar for his assassination plot and goes over his plan to assassinate Big Mom. After Bege explains about an incident concerning the photo of Mother Carmel, Luffy agrees to be the bait. Long Summary The Sanji Retrieval Team meets with the Fire Tank Pirates, and before any words are exchanged, Luffy helps himself to food from a bin on the table. Bege begins by saying that he considers the Straw Hats to be pests, and wonders why he should not kill them. Sanji points out that killing him would prevent the wedding and ruin Bege's plot, which Bege concedes to. Luffy sits in silence for a while before he finally recognizes Caesar Clown, who has slicked up his hair and is sitting with the Fire Tank Pirates. Caesar gets scared when Luffy recognizes him, remembering how he got to be here. He was sitting around and drinking inside Big Mom's factory, having given up on making a gigantification serum for her. Suddenly, Bege and the Fire Tank Pirates broke into the lab. Bege had taken the position of guarding Caesar, and offered him a chance to escape and work for him, coercing Caesar with the scientist's disembodied heart. Caesar was brought to work on a weapon, and was appalled when Vito informed him the Straw Hats would be coming to meet them. This caused him to slightly change his appearance, and in the present he says he is "Gangster" Gastino, but his disguise fools no one but Luffy and Chopper. After this exchange, Bege asks if Luffy wants to form an alliance or not. In response, Luffy tries to punch Bege for shooting Pekoms. Gotti and the Fire Tank Pirates immediately become hostile, and Jinbe tries blocking Luffy's punch, warning him strongly against fighting. However, Bege sits in anticipation of the attack and Jinbe is unable to stop Luffy as Bege intercepts the punch with Caesar's heart and he and Luffy scuffle briefly. In another area of Whole Cake Island, the people there look on as Big Mom's wedding guests, the emperors of the Underworld, arrive and disembark from their ships. Back in Bege's hideout, the fighting has ended as the Sanji Retrieval Team inquires as to how Big Mom can be assassinated. Bege says that they will have a five-second window to kill her, but it will not come easily, and any slip-up will cause them to be overwhelmed by Big Mom's top crew members. However, they will be able to do it with the help of Caesar. Caesar gets mad when he hears Bege using his real name, and warns him to keep his agreement to return his heart after the assassination, or else he will kill Pez. Chiffon simply asserts that Bege will keep his promise, and as the Straw Hats laugh at him, Caesar goes to show them his new invention. He unveils the KX Launcher, which on detonation will inject a very deadly substance into the body and is guaranteed to kill anyone upon penetrating their skin. However, Bege states that even this weapon cannot penetrate Big Mom's tough skin, which has not been wounded by bullets, cannonballs, or sinking ships. He reveals, though, that Big Mom keeps a portrait of a mysterious disappeared woman known as Mother Carmel and puts it across from her during every tea party. During the previous one, a servant accidentally knocked it off the table and slightly damaged it, which caused Big Mom to go into a breakdown and emit a shriek that paralyzed everyone. She also unleashed her Haoshoku Haki, but when she fell to her knees during this, she noticeably scraped them. Thus, the plan to kill her during the wedding ceremony will center around destroying the portrait. The alliance will have earplugs to protect themselves from the shriek, and the interval during Big Mom's breakdown will give them the opportunity to shoot her with the KX Launchers. However, the portrait will not be reached easily, and so Bege asks Luffy to cause a distraction and disrupt the wedding. Despite his crew's protests, Luffy agrees to this. Three hours remain until the wedding. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **During the meeting, Luffy eats some snacks. **When Bege mentions that he contemplated on killing Luffy and his group, the Sanji Retrieval Team briefly shows a worried look. When Sanji points out the consequences, Bege then asks if he could kill Sanji's friends only. **Before Bege liberated Caesar from Big Mom's lab, Caesar was sitting down saying how impossible it is to complete his research. **After Bege recruited Caesar, a scene of him working on the weapons for Bege's assassination plot is shown. **Caesar changing his hair style before the meeting is shown. **When Luffy first tries to punch Bege, Jinbe blocks the punch. When Luffy tries again, Bege uses Caesar's heart as a shield. **After Nami tells Luffy about how dangerous Big Mom is, Jinbe mentions that she killed one of her own sons for sweets. ***This was later proven false in the manga. **When trying to calm his crying son, Bege throws the KX Launcher he was holding, prompting Caesar to catch it. **The Underworld emperors arriving at Whole Cake Island is shown. *While Luffy is quarreling with Bege, Caesar is not shown in his gas form like in the manga. *The Mother Carmel photo incident is shown in detail. Site Navigation